Cutler Beckett
Cutler Beckett ''(*1690 in England, ✝1729 auf See''Beruhend auf der Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik)'' ist der Vorsitzende der East India Trading Company. Sein Ziel ist es die Piraten auszurotten. Früheres Leben Als Kind war es Becketts kleiner Traum, auf seinem eigenen Schiff zu segeln. Er wurde ihm erfüllt, als er ungefähr sechzehn Jahre alt war. Zu dieser Zeit lernte er Jack Sparrow kennen, und die beiden blieben, ungefähr bis Beckett beinahe achtzehn war, Freunde; danach fiel Jack ihm während einer Schlacht in den Rücken. Zuerst war Beckett nur ein ganz normaler Soldat und machte sich einen Ruf dadurch, viele Schlachten zu meistern. Er stand hoch in der Gunst des Königs und stieg so auch immer weiter auf; bis zum Lord. Fluch der Karibik 2 Becketts erster Auftritt in der Serie ist in Fluch der Karibik 2. und Elizabeth.]] Er wird gleich in der ersten Szenerie vorgestellt, als er Elizabeth und William festnimmt, da gegen die beiden ein Haftbefehl vorliegt. Etwas später handelt er mit Will aus, ihn und Elizabeth freizulassen, sollte er es schaffen, Jack Sparrows Kompass zu besorgen. Als Druckmittel setzt er Elizabeths Tod ein. Trotzdem misslingt ihm das ein wenig, da sie es durch die Hilfe ihres Vaters schafft, sich zu befreien und mit ihm eine andere Abmachung zu treffen. Am Ende des Filmes sieht man Norrington, der Beckett das Herz von Davy Jones bringt; damit hat er die Kontrolle über denselben. Ein großer Plan Becketts Plan ist es, Davy Jones' Herz zu finden um den Kapitän der ''Flying Dutchman zu kontrollieren. So will er die Piraten vernichten und der Herrscher der Meere sein. Das Wichtigste ist für ihn die Macht, die er erhalten kann. thumb|Portrait Außerdem hegt er einen großen Hass auf Jack und will diesen nur zu gerne tot sehen. Am Ende der Welt ]] Beckett hat Davy Jones und dessen Crew in seiner Gewalt, Admiral James Norrington und Gouverneur Swann unterstehen ebenfalls seinem Befehl. Indem sie die übernatürliche Macht der ''Flying Dutchman nutzen, machen sich Beckett, die Royal Navy und die East India Trading Company daran, die Erde von Piraten zu säubern. Beckett beginnt seine Vernichtungsaktion mit dem Befehl zur Exekution Tausender, die im Verdacht stehen, Piraten zu sein oder mit Piraten in irgendeiner Verbindung zu stehen. Einer von ihnen ist ein Junge, der die Piratenhymne „Hoist the Colours (Hisst die Flagge)“ zu singen beginnt, in die nach und nach alle anderen Gefangenen einstimmen. Beckett hat darauf gewartet, da dies das Signal für den Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft ist, sich zu versammeln. Beckett plant, die versammelten Piraten in einer einzigen, schnellen Schlacht auszulöschen. Gleichzeitig befiehlt Beckett Jones, Piratenschiffe auf See anzugreifen und die Überlebenden zwecks Verhörs zu ihm zu bringen. Jones attackiert die Schiffe, hinterlässt aber keine Überlebenden, was Beckett erzürnt. Jones ärgert sich über seinen neuen Befehlshaber, wird aber von dem Umstand in Schach gehalten, dass Beckett seine Soldaten (unter anderem Murtogg und Mullroy) um die Truhe mit Jones’ Herzen gestellt hat und droht, sie werde samt dem Herzen zerstört , wenn Jones ungehorsam sein sollte. Dabei wird auch offenbar, dass Beckett Jones gezwungen hat, den Kraken zu töten, damit der Kraken nicht gegen Beckett eingesetzt werden kann. Lord Beckett macht seine Verachtung für das Übernatürliche deutlich, indem er Jones ins Gesicht sagt, dass „das Gespenst zum … Gespinst geworden“ sei. Beckett festigt seine Macht zusätzlich dadurch, dass er Gouverneur Swann eliminiert, was ihn zum mächtigsten Mann in der Karibik macht. Swann wird auf Becketts Befehl heimlich ermordet, weil er zu viele Fragen gestellt hat und im Lauf der Zeit erkannt hat, was die wahre Natur der Truhe in Becketts Besitz ist und was der seltsam pumpende Ton bedeutet, der davon ausgeht. In Zusammenarbeit mit Sao Feng gelingt es Beckett, die Black Pearl samt Captain Sparrow in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Während des Gesprächs mit Jack erfährt er, welche Bedeutung Schiffbruch-Bay hat und was für eine uneinnehmbare Festung es ist, die dem Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft der Küste als Versammlungsort dient. Sparrow überredet ihn, ihn freizulassen, damit er, Beckett, die EITC nach Schiffbruch-Bay führen kann, während Sparrow dafür sorgen will, dass die Piraten aus der Festung herauskommen und sich dem Kampf gegen die Flotte mit der Flying Dutchman an der Spitze stellen. Eigentlich will Beckett Sparrows Kompass dafür benutzen, Schiffbruch-Bay zu finden, doch Jack kann ihm beweisen, dass der Kompass nur auf das zeigt, was der Inhaber am sehnlichsten wünscht und das ist für Beckett Jack Sparrow – aber tot. Beckett meint, wenn er Sparrow töte, könne er auf diese Art den Mittelsmann umgehen, doch Jack macht ihm klar, dass er eine Festung vorfinden wird, die einer Belagerung über Jahre standhalten kann und sich dann jemanden wünschen werde, den er in die Festung eingeschleust hätte … Genau in diesem Moment wird die Endeavour von einer Geschützsalve der inzwischen befreiten Black Pearl getroffen. Durch das Beben wird Beckett von den Füßen gerissen. Jack überrumpelt ihn mit einem Handschlag, der das Ergebnis der bisherigen Verhandlung als Abmachung fixiert. Beckett verfolgt Sparrow zwar noch an Deck, aber Jack verlässt das Schiff auf eine für ihn typische Weise: Er feuert eine Kanone ab und nutzt den Rückstoß des Geschützes, um sich in die Höhe ziehen zu lassen und auf die Black Pearl zu schwingen. Beckett befiehlt Lieutenant Greitzer, die Pearl zu verfolgen, doch der Kanonenschuss hat auch den Großmast der Endeavour zerstört, womit eine unmittelbare Verfolgung unmöglich ist. Jack Sparrow hinterlässt ihm eine Spur aus Leichen, der Beckett folgen kann (im Film wird zwar Will gezeigt, der Leichen auf Fässer schnürt, doch da die Leichen bereits vor Wills Flucht aus der Brig der Black Pearl in Sicht der Endeavour kommen, kann nur Jack der „Absender“ der am Tage gefundenen Fässer sein …). Nachdem Sparrow seinen Teil der Abmachung, die EITC nach Schiffbruch-Bay zu führen, nach Becketts Ansicht nicht einhalten will, bietet Turner Beckett Jacks Kompass an, der es der Flotte erlaubt, die Piraten aufzuspüren. Beckett ahnt nicht, dass er dabei auf einen gemeinsamen Plan von Jack Sparrow und Will Turner hereingefallen ist. Vor dem finalen Zusammenstoß zwischen den Piraten und den Kräften Becketts findet eine Verhandlung auf einer schmalen Sandbank zwischen den beiden Flotten statt, bei der Will an Elizabeth und Jack an Davy Jones übergeben wird. Als klar wird, dass der Kampf unausweichlich ist, schwört Elizabeth, dass Beckett sterben wird. Die Black Pearl wird allein gegen die Flying Dutchman antreten, um das Schicksal beider Flotten zu entscheiden. Kommt die Pearl siegreich aus der Sache heraus, werden die Navy und die Flotte der EITC abziehen. Sollte die Dutchman die Black Pearl versenken, wird die Flotte alle verbleibenden Piratenschiffe angreifen und es wird keine Gnade geben. Lord Beckett beobachtet von der Endeavour aus die Schlacht zwischen der Black Pearl und der Flying Dutchman und hält sein Schiff außerhalb des von Calypso entfesselten Mahlstroms. Als der Kampf beendet ist, ist nur noch die Pearl da, die Flying Dutchman ist untergegangen. Die Black Pearl ist vom Sturm und vom Kampf schwer beschädigt. Nach Befehlen gefragt, bricht Beckett seine Abmachung mit den Piraten mit voller Absicht und befiehlt, die Black Pearl anzugreifen und zu versenken. Amüsiert vor sich hin schmunzelnd bittet Beckett spöttisch um Entschuldigung, indem er sagt: „Das ist nichts Persönliches, Jack. Es geht nur ums Geschäft …“. Als die Endeavour sich der Black Pearl nähert, kommt die Flying Dutchman wieder an die Oberfläche, nun unter dem neuen Kommando von Will Turner. Beckett sieht zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman sich gegen ihn zusammentun. Er realisiert, dass sein Segler gegen diese beiden legendären Schiffe keine Chance hat. Die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman nehmen Becketts Schiff schnell in die Mitte und feuern jeweils eine alles zerstörende doppelte Breitseite gegen die Endeavour, die regelrecht zerfetzt wird. Vor Schreck gelähmt, ist Beckett nicht mehr in der Lage, den Befehl zur Erwiderung des Feuers zu geben. Als seine Offiziere und Mannschaften in Panik das Schiff aufgeben, sieht Beckett die Endeavour – und seine Pläne mit ihr – um sich herum zersplittern. Er entscheidet sich, mit seinem Schiff unterzugehen, geht langsam den Niedergang vom Achterdeck zum Hauptdeck hinunter, während hinter ihm alles durch den massiven Kanonenbeschuss pulverisiert wird. Nachdem die Zwillingsbreitseite das Pulvermagazin der Endeavour erreicht, fliegt das Schiff in einer gewaltigen Explosion auseinander, die auch Beckett verschlingt. Sein lebloser Körper fällt auf eine im Wasser treibende Flagge der EITC. Persönlichkeit Beckett ist ein feiner und hochnäsiger Mann, der Piraten verabscheut. Sein Ziel ist es, jeden Piraten - auch Kinder - zu töten, ganz gleich, wie grausam das auch sein mag. Nachdem er eine riesige Armada zur Verfügung hat, kann er die Piraten auch direkt angreifen, ohne sich darauf verlassen zu müssen, dass Davy Jones und seine Männer mit der Flying Dutchman und seine Männer die Schmutzarbeit erledigen. Er trinkt am liebsten Tee, egal zu welcher Tageszeit. Beckett ist der einzige bekannte Lord, der selbst auf den Kriegsschiffen mitfährt, obwohl er kein Soldat ist. Normalerweise wäre es üblich, dass ein Lord und Vorsitzender einer privilegierten Handelsgesellschaft in Port Royal bleibt, während andere für diese Gesellschaft kämpfen, aber Beckett will selbst sehen wie die Piraten untergehen. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Crew der Endeavour Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Großbritannien Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Verstorben (PotC – Am Ende der Welt) Kategorie:Lord